


Blue Flames

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula is Dabi/Touya, Crossover, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi does not have scars/staples, Dabi falling to the same madness, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Dabi's Quirk doesn't hurt him, Dabi-centric (My Hero Academia), Genderbending, Male Azula, Reincarnation, That's a lie, The mental state of Azula, They are fake, blue flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Azula died like crazy.Touya was born sane.But in the end, their parents led them down the same path.The madness.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Blue Flames

**Author's Note:**

> My Hero Academia and Avatar: The Last Airbender do not belong to me.
> 
> "I Don't Wanna Feel Blue Anymore" is from the song 'Blue' by Marina and the Diamonds.

> **I DON'T WANNA FEEL BLUE ANYMORE**

* * *

Azula was born lucky.

Since she was little, her flames showed to be incredibly strong, and soon after, she showed her incredible ability to use blue flames, the hottest flames. Azula was also shown to be incredibly cunning and intelligent.

But when Ozai began to favor his only daughter, little Azula began to learn more than she should.

A girl who wanted to be loved by her father. A girl who wanted her father to be proud of her.

Therefore, Azula did not hesitate to embrace that manipulative, sadistic and cruel side.

She started training, and for the prodigy, that was easy. Azula was capable of learning extremely fast, and her father was only more enchanted by the power of his daughter.

The same could not be said for Zuko, who seemed not to have the same luck as Azula.

A father who trained her and who didn't correct her when she learned Ozai's bad tricks. A girl being used by her father for more power. A parent who didn't notice, or didn't care, the fact that he was hurting Azula's state of mind.

And it showed. You could see Ozai's favoritism to his daughter. He let her slide with things he wouldn't have forgiven if Zuko had done them. But Zuko was not as powerful or as precious as his little sister.

With one goal in mind that was incarnated in her since she was a child, to have more power to conquer the world and put it under the rule of the Fire Nation. Azula had in mind to be the ruler of the nation, only to know that in the end it was useless, because Ozai took an even higher title.

Azula then learned a great lesson.

She was never loved. Not even for the father who always showed pride in her power and personality. She understood that Ozai was not capable of loving someone. Everyone around him was just tools that he could use.

Her poor and fragile mind only destroyed itself further. Being betrayed by her friends, and being abandoned by the one who was her role model.

Ah.

How much she had fallen.

The higher you go, the more painful the fall.

She went from being the proud Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, to a madwoman who was locked up. Locked up in a prison and locked up in her own mind.

Poor Azula, who was raised for battle and couldn't function in a peaceful environment. That is the effect of Ozai's bellicose attitude.

And Azula died alone. Alone and crazy. Crazy and unloved.

She died wrapped in the madness of her father, Ozai.

* * *

Being born again wasn't something Azula thought she deserved.

She knew that her mental state was deteriorating while she was locked up. She knew that she had fallen into madness. She knew that She had made many mistakes.

Therefore, she didn't think that she deserved to be born again with her mind clean, like new.

So should she welcome this new opportunity?

Should she be happy?

Azula didn't know what to think.

* * *

But Touya did know what to think.

He seemed to be cursed as far as father figures were spoken.

He understood that Ozai was a fucking manipulator who did not love his family and was obsessed with power.

Enji was even worse.

Ozai was a bad father and all, but he never touched a hair and the scar he gave Zuko was the first time he hurt his children, that did not make him a good father, and it did not mean that he did the right thing, but Ozai never he hit them like Enji did.

The madman was obsessed with being number one, obsessed with getting All Might out of the number one position. And for that, he was willing to use his children.

Touya was good.

He had blue flames, much stronger than Enji's. But the boy was small and delicate. He did not like violence and did not want to be a hero. Besides that, Touya had a weak and effeminate body.

But of course, it was poor Azula who didn't feel like fighting. He wanted a life of peace and quiet after what his life was like in the past. And although he was grateful to have his blue flames, he really wanted to live in peace.

But Enji was not happy and forced him to train, despite the fact that the redhead did not want to and despite the fact that his small body prevented him.

Then Fuyumi was born, with a Quirk too weak to draw Enji's attention.

Natsuo also went the same way. Being ignored by a man who called himself a father.

However, this did not save them from their father's mistreatment. Enji often hit his children when he was too angry. When he was frustrated that all his children were good for nothing.

Then the masterpiece, Shouto, was born.

The little boy was born with the perfect Quirk, and Touya was sidelined by his little brother.

Azula always treated Zuko as if he were the little brother and as if she were the oldest.

In this life that game was fulfilled.

Azula now understood that as an older brother, it was his duty to protect his siblings.

It didn't matter if he had to yell at Enji and get in his way so he wouldn't get to Shouto. It didn't matter if he had to take the beatings to get him to stay away from his siblings.

It didn't matter if once again, he was despised by his mother for looking like his father.

Azula thought his fate was cursed.

* * *

Touya started to go mad.

He knew how that felt, he fell into it once.

He knew he was about to lose control.

His heart was full of resentment, pain and hatred. He knew that if given the chance, he would kill Enji.

He could already feel his mind fragmenting. He could no longer take so many insults and so many blows. He could not bear the abuse his family received.

Touya had to escape or they would all burn in his blue flames.

Therefore, he had to fake his death.

Todoroki Touya had to die in order to save his family from his delicate state of mind.

* * *

Dabi had no choice.

He was too much like Endeavor, only more effeminate and slimmer.

He had to dye his hair black, and he had to wear fake scars in order to hide. He could use the lie that his fire was not made for his body and that it hurt him, creating the scars.

However, Dabi laughed bitterly.

His father was a hero who acted as a villain.

Not a single hero saved them.

But in the end, it was a villain who held out his hand.

So, with his mind almost going crazy, Dabi agreed to join the League. He agreed to join because his savior was a villain.

* * *

The Todoroki family was fragmented.

Enji had to bear the fact that he destroyed his family.

Rei was in a delicate state and with many traumas.

Fuyumi tried to keep the peace and forget.

Natsuo has a lot of resentment, distant from his family.

Shouto grew up being colder than his own ice.

Touya lost his mind and fell into madness.

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess that I didn't really like how it turned out, but I think it didn't turn out so bad.
> 
> The truth is that I had another idea.
> 
> In my plans it was that Touya was going to be born redhead and everything, but his hair was going to be straight like Rei, and so he can put the hairstyle like Azula used it. Then I was planning that at some point, he would return to his original world, where only two or three years passed, since his brother, the Fire Lord Zuko, was kidnapped along with the others of the Gaang by an enemy and they needed someone powerful that could direct the army of all the elements. They decided to go for Azula, rather Touya/Dabi, because the spirits decided it so. For the enemy I was planning it to be the Void element, that element that swallows the attacks of the other elements or something like that. I was also planning to make it omegaverse because as you may have seen, I love yaoi. For the couple I was thinking of someone like Aizawa, or even a trio between him and Yamada with Touya, Touya being the only Omega. Or some of the little ones from UA.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading another one of my crazy ideas.
> 
> And you know, it won't be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Sorry T_T


End file.
